A previously proposed fuel injection valve, which injects fuel from an injection hole, includes a stationary core and a movable core, which form a passage of a magnetic flux that is generated through energization of a coil. The movable core includes an attractive surface, which is opposed to the stationary core. A magnetic force is applied from the stationary core to the movable core through an air gap formed between the attractive surface of the movable core and the stationary core, so that the movable core is moved. In this way, a valve element, which is attached to the movable core, is driven to open and close the injection hole, and thereby injection of the fuel is enabled and disabled.